


Desire

by SamuelJames



Series: The Cory Chronicles [4]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: That night was amazing for both of them but Cory cannot let himself have what he wants.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Desire_   
>  _**Character/Pairing:** Cory Wilson (Past Naveed Haider/Cory Wilson and referenced Cory Wilson/OFCs)_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** That night was amazing for both of them but Cory cannot let himself have what he wants._   
>  _**Notes:** Variety of categories due to Cory being solo in this one and references to him with Naveed and with unnamed OFCs. This is part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Cory finds his way in and out of several beds but he can't stop thinking about Naveed and how much he enjoyed what they did. He wasn't exactly lying when he said it meant more to Nav than it did to him because he lives in the real world where he knows it could only be one night. He'd been happy for his mate to infer that it didn't mean anything to Cory but it did and it does. He can't let himself want more, couldn't be with a bloke and have people know about it. He'd never judge anyone for being gay but standing out gets you the wrong kind of attention and on the estate it's best to be one of the lads, good at rugby, with a rep for sleeping around. He knows girls get judged for the same thing he does whereas he's envied by some of his mates who haven't done it yet and it's not fair but that double standard has helped him. It's made him popular and with home being the way it is, he needs to feel safe when he steps outside the door.

He likes women too so it's not like they're some shitty consolation prize and yet that night won't stop playing on a loop in his mind. Sex with Nav wasn't just getting off and figuring out what the other person likes. Cory had been nervous, laughing shyly under the covers as they'd stripped off. His usual confidence had fizzled away but there'd been joy in the way his friend looked at him when he'd pushed his duvet back and they touched one another with the light from the lamppost outside illuminating his fumbling touches. He'd had to be led by Nav who confided that he was a virgin but had done plenty of research.

"Watched a fuck ton of porn you mean," Cory had teased.

They hadn't gone all the way, lacking lube, but he'd done a pretty passable beginner's blowjob if the moans from his friend were any indication. He's never fingered himself or given any thought to how it might feel until he was disappointed that they couldn't do it. Maybe that night is better in his imagination but he'd tried to do every nice thing that had ever been done to him and had made Nav come. There'd been a moment just after when Nav had grasped his hand, interlocking their fingers and it had felt like like such an intimate moment, like he mattered. The fingers of his free hand had skimmed Cory's side moving slowly downward but Cory had stopped him when he'd moved to duck down and return the favour. Cory had just wanted to kiss him, keep kissing him, and ended up jerking his own cock as they kissed.

Coming into his hand and making a mess of the sheet shouldn't have felt so good but it had been lovely and he doesn't think he's ever had that feeling with anyone else. People like him just fine but nobody's wanted to hold his hand during sex and he'll hold on to those memories forever. He wishes things were different and that he could let himself be with his best friend but real life lies just beyond the door so the feelings he had will just have to be pushed down for now or more likely for good. There are so many women out there and surely one of them will want him for more than a quick fuck.


End file.
